


Alpha's can be sweet

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, Jim is a cutiepie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Leonard McCoy, in secret, lullaby, pregnant Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim saw his omega was asleep and decided to let their pup know that he loved them. It didn't go as planned.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Alpha's can be sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I still liked to write it. I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020, Day 14: A/B/O Dynamics

Jim looked down at his omega. His precious pregnant omega. Bones looked so cute like this, sleeping with a calm face. He wouldn’t admit that out loud though, oh no, he’s the alpha he’s the strong and cocky one. Not the person who goes around calling people cute.

Staring at Bones he couldn’t just do nothing anymore. Not now. 

‘’Bones, bones. Are you awake? Bones?’’ he whispered. 

No reaction. Which meant Bones was asleep. For that Jim was grateful, this meant there would be no witnesses to what he was about to do. He shuffled closer to Bones stomach and lied his face next to it.

‘’Hey, little Bones junior. You don’t know it yet, but I love you more than anything in the world. Well, besides Bones of course. But I love you both so much, and I’ll be the best dad ever. You’ll have an amazing mother too, Bones is great like that. And you’ll grow up on a spaceship, which is super awesome. But yeah, don’t forget that I love you and your mother a lot.’’

He rubbed Bones his stomach softly, and when he saw Bones wasn’t waking up, he started to sing. He started slowly and soft, with a lullaby he could remember from long ago. Then he went on to some other songs, songs about love and family. After a couple of songs, he stopped and kissed Bones stomach.

‘’Goodnight little Bones. I love you lots. Don’t forget it.’’

He turned back around and snuggled under the blankets to go back to sleep.

‘’I didn’t know you could sing like that, Jim.’’

Jim froze when he heard Bones voice. He was supposed to be asleep! He turned around to face Bones, glad it was dark so Bones couldn’t see his blush.

‘’How long have you been awake?’’

Bones smiled. ‘’I think I woke up during the second song. You have a really nice singing voice, Jim, you should do it more often.’’

‘’Maybe, if my omega wishes…. But not in public.’’

‘’Okay, okay. Just in here then, for us. And our pup.’’

He smiled at Jim and put both their hands on his stomach. Their pup. They were going to be parents. Jim already loved them. 

‘’And Jim, you’ll be an amazing parent too. I love you.’’

Jim kissed Bones shortly. ‘’Love you too, Bones. And Bones junior.’’  
‘’We’ll talk about you naming our pup Bones junior tomorrow. For now, let’s sleep.’’

‘’It’s a totally acceptable name!’’ Jim protested. 

‘’No, it’s not. But for now, let’s sleep. Me and Jim junior need our rest.’’

Jim heard Bones and smiled. Jim junior.


End file.
